The 132nd Hunger Games
by Bigballonseller
Summary: The best HG ever. Choose a tribute OC and follow them through the games. Rated T for mild violence. Please read and comment. Amazing arena planned...


**Hi everyone,**

**This first chapter is dedicated to most of the tributes and their profiles so you can get to know them. You don't have to read them all just scroll down to your preferred district!**

**THGCatoandClove**

**D1 tributes**

Name: Olivia Chersa

Age: 14

District: 1

Gender: Female

Appearance: Blonde curly hair, hazel eyes, athletic build/figure. Tall and she always has a green ribbon tied in her hair.

Personality: Vicious, deadly and ready to kill.

Background/History / their life before the reaping: She was an orphan and bought up by a previous games winner, who has trained her to be a killing machine.

Token: Green ribbon

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: Only her foster mother and no friends because everyone fears her.

Reap or Volunteer: Volunteer. She wanted to prove to her foster mother that she could fight and wasn't a disappointment to the family name.

Career: Yes, she happens to be the leader

Allies: D1, D2 and D4. A typical career alliance.

Skills: Sword and spears. She is really accurate. She is a gymnast so she can bend and do back flips that type of thing.

Weaknesses: Backing down. If she gets into a fight she won't back down, she will kill them if necessary. This is all because of her upbringing. She isn't that good with a bow and arrow either.

Weapon of choice: Probably spears and her knives because she is really accurate and could kill someone easily with a single knife.

Likes/Dislikes: Likes killing people and impressing her mother. Dislikes boys. They are always near the top of her kill list. Apart from her District partner, who she has a soft spot for.

Interview angle: Confident, sexy and a brutal killer.

Name: Dylan King

Age: 18

District: 1

Gender: Male

Appearance: Golden/Chestnut hair with steel grey eyes. He has a strong upper body and is a medium height.

Personality: Deadly, withdrawn. If you get on his bad side you are dead.

Background/History / their life before the reaping: His younger sister was reaped for the games 3 years before and he wants to avenge her death. He hates all 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 tributes because he thinks they are useless. He especially hates district 11 tributes because the male tribute from that district killed his sister in the final 4. Thankfully he didn't win because district two's female tribute won.

Token: A special coin that his sister gave to him before she left for her games.

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: He had a best friend who died last year in the games. He has a normal family of a mother and father, minus his sister.

Reap or Volunteer: Volunteered, because he wants to avenge his sister, and his best friend's death. Also because he wants his parents to notice him because they don't care anymore now they have lost their only daughter.

Career: Yes

Allies: District 1, 2 and 4. The typical alliance.

Skills: Bow and arrow. He had lessons from his father when he was younger. He is now a pro. He can swim really well, maybe better than D4! He is good at survival and outdoors which is unusual for careers. Maybe he will have a chance this year.

Weaknesses: Working with other people. He hates most others and ignores them. He likes to work alone. He's not that good with knives he finds them awkward to hold.

Weapon of choice: Bow and arrows. He had a special set when he was training.

Likes/Dislikes: Dislikes people in general and likes silence.

Interview angle: Strong and silent.

**D2 tributes**

Name: Belle Chapman

Age: 12

District: 2

Gender: Female

Appearance: Pale, small not your average D2 tribute. She has long dark brown hair and silver eyes. The silver eyes have flecks of green embedded in them. She has a scar that cuts right through her face. It was caused by rioters in D2.

Personality: Really quite, but very clever.

Background/History / their life before the reaping: She was never trained for the games. Nobody in her district volunteered for her because her father was head peacekeeper. They wanted to punish him for all the bad things he had done.

Token: A letter from her dead mother. She sleeps with it under her pillow.

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: Her father spoils her with riches and goodies, which results in her having nobody to talk to but her childhood friend, Tobias Greenwich.

Reap or Volunteer: Reap

Career: Yes, but only because her district partner forced her to.

Allies: D1, D2 and D4. The usual alliance.

Skills: Knife throwing. She has deadly accuracy. (Phew one thing that makes her resemble her district) She's not too bad with spears.

Weaknesses: Anything heavy. E.g. swords, axes that kind of thing.

Weapon of choice: She prefers her knives, but she likes throwing her spear.

Likes/Dislikes: Likes her bunny back home. (The bunny is called Carrots) and dislikes the other careers even though she knows nothing about them!

Interview angle: Shy, but she also has everything under control.

Name: Orren Parry

Age: 15

District: 2

Gender: Male

Appearance: Scarred all over and used to be quite handsome. Now he looks a horror image. Brown eyes and brown hair.

Personality: Normal, but when he goes into killing mode he becomes really scary. He is the joker, the one that breaks the silence.

Background/History / their life before the reaping: Nothing special. Mother and father, brother and three sisters. The only special thing is that he has been training for the games since he could walk. A previous hunger games victor spotted him and thought he had talent. He was proved right.

Token: A piece of cloth from his mother with the family name embodied on it.

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: Normal family, no friends/girlfriends.

Reap or Volunteer: Volunteered as only a normal D2 tribute would.

Career: Yes. Thinks he is the leader but nobody agrees with him.

Allies: D1, D2 and D4 as usual.

Skills: Sword fighting, hand to hand combat. He can tie knot really well a habit from when he was younger.

Weaknesses: Knives, spears. He can't throw accurately. General survival training.

Weapon of choice: Sword. The sword from home he used had diamonds embedded in the hilt.

Likes/Dislikes: Likes Olivia (D1) and dislikes Alec (D1) He likes Olivia because he has a crush on her and dislikes Alec because he is jealous of him.

Interview angle: Jokey, but sort of serious at the same time.

**D3 tributes**

Name: Selena Beckett

Age: 14

District: 3

Gender: Female

Appearance: Red headed, pale skin and lots of freckles. Bright blue eyes. Normal height.

Personality: Sadistic killer and completely nuts/bonkers.

Background/History / their life before the reaping: Outcast by her family because she was the 'accident' that was never meant to happen. She lives in an abandoned building with two more outcasts.

Token: A cuddly rabbit. Really muddy but still intact.

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: No family, only the two outcasts are considered her friends.

Reap or Volunteer: Volunteered. Only because she likes to kill and wants to kill her family 'if' she returns as a victor.

Career: No because she 'hates' them all. More like she's jealous of them.

Allies: She had an ally but she killed them. (Not telling who because I don't want to spoil anything)

Skills: Killing in the most disgusting ways.

Weaknesses: Blood. She hates the sight of blood.

Weapon of choice: Hands/teeth

Likes/Dislikes: Dislikes the careers and hates her district partner.

Interview angle: Violent sadistic killer!

You may be wondering why I haven't expanded much on detail but more will come.

Name: Sam Haines

Age: 17

District: 3

Gender: Male

Appearance: Almost black hair and deep blue eyes. Really small for his age and also quite pale.

Personality: Happy, and innocent. At the start it doesn't seem to hit him he's in the Hunger Games.

Background/History / their life before the reaping: He helped his dad in the shop, fixing broken appliances and other bits and bobs.

Token: A small screw driver which he always used in the shop.

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: Only his dad and two younger brothers. Lots of friends. Everybody knew him from the shop and he was really popular.

Reap or Volunteer: Reap. But he didn't really mind.

Career: Yes but only at a later point.

Allies: D11 Male *SPOILER ALERT* (Who he kills when he joins the Careers) and allies with D5.

Skills: He can fix almost anything and is quite good with a dagger, although he has only used one a few times. He is quite athletic and enjoys running.

Weaknesses: Most other weapons.

Weapon of choice: Dagger or a small piece of wire that he can connect to anything.

Likes/Dislikes: Likes fixing things and his district but dislikes weapons and his district partner. (Who have lots of fights)

Interview angle: Clever and slightly bigheaded.

**D4 tributes**

Name: Martha Goldingston

Age: 16

District: 4

Gender: Female

Appearance: Beautiful golden hair really long and thick. Tall and athletic with really weird eyes. They change colour.

Personality: Sweet, innocent. Really calm and level headed!

Background/History / their life before the reaping: She was experimented on by the Capitol. They wanted to see if the Capitolites could change their eye colour without wearing contacts. It could have drawn in millions of dollars, but it failed because it gave people amnesia. This left Martha with colour changing eyes and slight amnesia.

Token: A small necklace with a silver trident on the end.

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: Boyfriend called Tristan Mcol. Normal family of a mother and a father with two twin brothers called Agleam and Rochester.

Reap or Volunteer: Reaped, because no one volunteers in D4, even though they are careers.

Career: Yeah.

Allies: Career alliance

Skills: Spear and a trident. Swimming and athletics.

Weaknesses: Swords and a bow and arrow.

Weapon of choice: Trident/spear she's not picky.

Likes/Dislikes: Loves Tristan and her special trident necklace, but dislikes 'the scary boy from D2'.

Interview angle: Shy and cool. Pretty much like her district!

Name: Adrian O'Dair

Age: 13

District: 4

Gender: Male

Appearance: Tall and gangly. Bronze hair, deep green eyes and a sexy body. A younger version of Finnick O'Dair

Personality: Slightly erratic. Can't keep still.

Background/History / their life before the reaping: Finnick's grandson. They never met; the only connection is the family name. He won the annual fishing cup a year ago and was training to win it this year.

Token: A scale off a sea dragon that his granddad (Finnick) killed.

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: Only child in his family and normal mother and father. Lots of friends but no girlfriend.

Reap or Volunteer: Reap

Career: Yes

Allies: D1, D2 and his district partner.

Skills: Trident and knives. He used knives when he was younger to kill fish. He can tie knots and make nets, the usual district 4 things. He can swim really well.

Weaknesses: Axe's. Even though he is strong he can't lift them himself.

Weapon of choice: Trident that his grandfather used. (Yes the one Finnick was gifted with in the arena)

Likes/Dislikes: Likes fishing and high school. Doesn't really dislike anything. He is an easy going guy.

Interview angle: Childish boy. Cutesy and excited.

**D5 tributes**

Name: Charlotte Loren

Age: 12

District: 5

Gender: Female

Appearance: Short midnight black hair. Bluey, grey eyes and dark freckles. Small in height and really skinny.

Personality: Sharp witted. Short fuse gets angry about small things. Gets quite frustrated.

Background/History / their life before the reaping: She killed her brother when she was 7. She deeply regrets it and wishes she never did it. She killed him in a fit of anger with a knife through his forehead.

Token: Small black ring.

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: Family of two sisters and a mother and father. No friends because they all think she is going to kill them when she gets angry.

Reap or Volunteer: Reap

Career: No

Allies: She allies with her partner and the D3 male.

Skills: Knives. Very flexible and bendy. Quite small so she can fit into small places.

Weaknesses: Heavy things and making friends.

Weapon of choice: A little dagger or knives.

Likes/Dislikes: -

Interview angle: Small and innocent. (She fools people by acting defenceless, and then surprises everyone.)

Name: Aaron Canton.

Age: 15

District: 5

Gender: Male

Appearance: Short dirty blonde hair and watery grey eyes. Medium height and normal weight.

Personality: Kind, helpful. One of the unfortunates in the games.

Background/History / their life before the reaping: Nothing special

Token: A stone with the words 'nothing is impossible, it's now or never'.

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: Family of three brothers and a sister.

Reap or Volunteer: Reap

Career: No

Allies: D3 male and his district partner.

Skills: Bow and arrows and outdoor survival.

Weaknesses: Knives and swords. Axes and spears. Most weapons

Weapon of choice: Bow and arrows

Likes/Dislikes: -

Interview angle: Confident and quiet.

**D6 tributes (For district 6 im going to pretend it's a medical district because transportation is boring)**

Name: Flynne Kloude

Age: 16

District: 6

Gender: Female

Appearance: Blonde hair and grey/silver eyes. Tall, normal weight.

Personality: Clever and very pretty. She is a bit arrogant because she knows she is pretty and clever.

Background/History / their life before the reaping: Her older sister won 6 years ago. She won because the arena was a humongous lab with loads of equipment that her district used. Everyone got angry because they claimed the Capitol were playing favourites.

Token: A small promise ring from her 'boyfriend'.

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: A family of a brother and sister, mother and father.

Reap or Volunteer: Reap

Career: No, but she was asked.

Allies: Her partner and the female from district 11.

Skills: Medicine and surgical daggers.

Weaknesses: Heavy things and admitting someone is better than her.

Weapon of choice: Daggers/knives

Likes/Dislikes: -

Interview angle: Happy, smart Alec and herself.

Name: Christian Hayes

Age: 18

District: 6

Gender: Male

Appearance: Pale, golden freckles and dark brown hair. Hazel eyes with flecks of orange in them. Tall and heavily built. Careful, delicate hands.

Personality: Silent but really caring for his district partner.

Background/History / their life before the reaping: Worked with his dad in a veterinarian.

Token: A picture of his dog.

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: Only child but with a father and a stepmother. His mother was a previous victor, and she taught him to fight which is unusual for a non career district.

Reap or Volunteer: Reap

Career: No

Allies: With his district partner and D11 female tribute.

Skills: Scythes and swords. Not to bad with healing and hand to hand combat.

Weaknesses: Moving quickly and stealth.

Weapon of choice: Scythe.

Likes/Dislikes: Likes working with his dad and dislikes the Hunger Games and violence.

Interview angle: Quiet and determined.

**D7 tributes**

Name: Katie Shields

Age: 14

District: 7

Gender: Female

Appearance: Dirty blonde hair with deep blue eyes. Has many scars on her body and she is quite small.

Personality: Jokey. Not very serious. Carefree and a bit dozy.

Background/History / their life before the reaping: She helped her brother in the forest, cutting down trees.

Token: A bit of bark with her brothers name 'Silcon' cut into it.

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: Her brother and her live alone with their uncle and aunt. Their parents died when a huge tree crushed the dinner hall. In all it killed 219 people including their parents and older brother.

Reap or Volunteer: Reap

Career: No

Allies: D12 and D11 females

Skills: Using an axe. Even though she is quite small she has good upper body strength so she is able to lift an axe without hesitation. She can also throw one quite well. She is good with outdoor survival and climbing trees.

Weaknesses: Swords, knives.

Weapon of choice: Axe

Likes/Dislikes: -

Interview angle: Sweet and cute teenager. She is also shown as capable.

Name: Coryn Copperst

Age: 17

District: 7

Gender: Male

Appearance: Black hair and sea green eyes. Tall and lots of upper body strength.

Personality: Sneaky and cruel. Known as the district bully.

Background/History / their life before the reaping:

Token:

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends:

Reap or Volunteer: Volunteer, because he wanted to prove that 'even a fail of a district could win'.

Career: He wanted to be one but they turned him away.

Allies: None

Skills: Throwing an axe. Gymnastics and outdoor survival.

Weaknesses: Being kind and knife throwing.

Weapon of choice: Axe

Likes/Dislikes: Dislikes the careers.

Interview angle: Sneaky, mysterious, spiteful and jealous.

**D8 tributes**

Name: Grace Taloen

Age: 13

District: 8

Gender: Female

Appearance: Medium dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Slightly tanned and quite short.

Personality: Really kind and innocent. Very clever and she has good senses.

Background/History / their life before the reaping: Nothing special.

Token: A small necklace with a tiny fake diamond hanging off it.

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: She lived with her sister, mother and father. She had many friends and had a boyfriend.

Reap or Volunteer: Reap

Career: No

Allies: Her district partner and D9

Skills: 'Mind control' not really she is just really cute. She isn't very good at anything but healing.

Weaknesses: Fighting and outdoor survival.

Weapon of choice: Small knife.

Likes/Dislikes: Dislikes fighting and likes her district.

Interview angle: Young and she really misses her family.

Name: Joshua Knightly

Age: 16

District: 8

Gender: Male

Appearance: Blonde hair, brown eyes and tall athletic build.

Personality: Cute, girl charmer and a flirt.

Background/History / their life before the reaping: Known as the district flirt he has been known to sew his lover's names to a piece of silk material that hands from his bookcase.

Token: The piece of silk with his lover's names embroidered on it.

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: Two twin sisters and a mother. His dad was shot for stealing materials to make a pair of silk gloves for his wife.

Reap or Volunteer: Reap

Career: No

Allies: District partner and D9

Skills: Hand to hand combat and he can use a sword.

Weaknesses: Throwing things he has no accuracy.

Weapon of choice: His hands

Likes/Dislikes: -

Interview angle: Flirt and Capitol heartthrob.

**D9 tributes**

Name: Melody Almond

Age: 15

District: 9

Gender: Female

Appearance: Super curly brown hair and blue eyes. She is medium height and is slightly athletic in build.

Personality: Kind and understanding.

Background/History / their life before the reaping: Her uncle won the games when he was 13. He won because the arena was a giant field and with him being from D9 (Wheat) he knew what was safe to eat and what was not. That year was especially boring because the tributes died from starvation and snake bites.

Token: A little model of a piece of wheat. (To represent her district)

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: She has three brothers and a mum and dad. They live with their uncle in Victors Village.

Reap or Volunteer: Volunteer. Her uncle would have kicked them out of his house if she didn't. One brother was to young and her two other brothers were too old.

Career: No

Allies: D8 and her district partner

Skills: She doesn't have any skills apart from hiding and climbing trees. She can use a knife.

Weaknesses: She doesn't know how to use any weapons or any basic survival.

Weapon of choice: A small knife

Likes/Dislikes: She likes hiding and running. She also has a crush on Joshua the D8 male.

Interview angle: Funny and clever.

Name: Freddie Caiprivioz

Age: 18

District: 9

Gender: Male

Appearance: Capitol enhanced. Silver hair and aqua/turquoise eyes. Silver spiral tattoos curling round his eye. Tall and athletic build even though he hardly does any sport.

Personality: Capitol enhanced. He has a split personality. One moment he is cheery and happy the next he is moody and aggressive.

Background/History / their life before the reaping: Freddie was experimented on. They changed his appearance and tried to give him 'amazing changeable emotions' where you can program the emotions of a human being. It failed and now he is a 'dangerous bomb'.

Token: A spiral on the end of a chain.

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: He has his mother and two sisters. A few friends from his local school and no girlfriend.

Reap or Volunteer: Reap

Career: No

Allies: D8 and her district partner.

Skills: He can balance really well and camouflage himself into almost any background.

Weaknesses: He has never handled a weapon, being a Capitol experiment he was kept under surveillance.

Weapon of choice: Himself. He considers himself very agile, considering how tall he is.

Likes/Dislikes: -

Interview angle: -

**D10 Tributes (Getting bored here. To me this isn't a very important district so I will miss out most details in their fact file/info things.) (Oh and by the way, at the moment both D10 are destined to be certain bloodbaths, mail me if you don't want this to happen)**

Name: Kaitlyn Pylon

Age: 17

District: 10

Gender: Female

Appearance: Hair always tied up, blonde in colour but quite short. Brown eyes and lots of freckles. Medium height.

Personality: Moody

Background/History / their life before the reaping: -

Token: -

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: -

Reap or Volunteer: Reap

Career: No

Allies: No

Skills: None

Weaknesses: Can't use weapons or do any basic survival. Can't heal or hide.

Weapon of choice: She doesn't know any.

Likes/Dislikes: -

Interview angle: -

Name: Sonata Dyne

Age: 13

District: 10

Gender: Male

Appearance: Small, fat, light brown hair and he has a bright red birthmark on the left of his face.

Personality: Innocent and happy. Young.

Background/History / their life before the reaping: -

Token: -

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: -

Reap or Volunteer: Reap

Career: No

Allies: None

Skills: No skills

Weaknesses: Can't use weapons or do any basic survival. Can't heal or hide.

Weapon of choice: Nothing

Likes/Dislikes: -

Interview angle: -

**D11 Tributes**

Name: Rebecca 'Becca' Dorrity

Age: 14

District: 11

Gender: Female

Appearance: Small, petite dark brown hair and very pale.

Personality: Really funny, happy and jokey. She understands what is happening and is willing to fight to the death.

Background/History / their life before the reaping: -

Token: A keyring from her best friend.

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: She has a best friend called Mia and they do everything together. Her family lost their eldest daughter Emma to tracker jacker venom when she was working in the meadows.

Reap or Volunteer: Volunteer. Only because Mia was reaped and nobody else volunteered fro her. She couldn't watch her best friend die.

Career: No

Allies: D12 female and D7 Female

Skills: Knife throwing and stamina. She is small so she can hide well. She isn't to bad at healing either.

Weaknesses: Again heavy weapons.

Weapon of choice: Knifes.

Likes/Dislikes: Her best friend and her family.

Interview angle: Cute and innocent.

Name: Daniel Christi

Age: 12

District: 11

Gender: Male

Appearance: Twin brother of Matthew Christi the famous male model. Dark hair, olive skin. Medium height and quite buff from daily workouts.

Personality: -

Background/History / their life before the reaping: -

Token: -

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: Normal family of a mother and father and a twin brother Matthew.

Reap or Volunteer: Reap

Career: No

Allies: None

Skills: He can use an axe. He can use one because in the orchard he chops down rotting trees.

Weaknesses: -

Weapon of choice: Axe

Likes/Dislikes: -

Interview angle: -

**D12 Tributes**

Name: Destiny Heart

Age: 18

District: 12

Gender: Female

Appearance: Medium brown hair with strong grey eyes. Medium height, nothing special.

Personality: Friendly and kind.

Background/History / their life before the reaping: Merchant part of D12

Token: -

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: Average life. Two sisters and a mother and father.

Reap or Volunteer: Reap

Career: No

Allies: D12 female and D7 Female

Skills: She can use a sword and a hunting knife.

Weaknesses: Outdoor survival because she had a sheltered life and didn't understand much about the outside world.

Weapon of choice: Sword

Likes/Dislikes: -

Interview angle: -

Name: Henry Catelli

Age: 16

District: 12

Gender: Male

Appearance: Tall and bulky. Steel grey eyes, olive skin and really, really dark hair.

Personality: Friendly but can sometimes be a bit rude.

Background/History / their life before the reaping: -

Token: -

Friends/Family/boyfriends girlfriends: -

Reap or Volunteer: Reap

Career: No

Allies: None

Skills: He can run super fast and wield hunting knives. Can use a bow and arrow but not very well.

Weaknesses: Can be a bit heavy, clunky or rough. Not very agile.

Weapon of choice: Hunting knifes.

Likes/Dislikes: -

Interview angle: -


End file.
